Broken
by That One Draconequus
Summary: after Max ran away from his house after his abusive parents disappeared, but a snow storm comes and the Jaded boy had no choice but to take refuge in a Blind school nearby. Alone, injured, hungry, and cold, all hope seems lost for Max is lost until a student finds him and offers help. Can Max trust her? Find out by reading! Self insert. no shipping. Rated T because its Max. TRs
1. Chapter 1: Meet Max

**A.N.**

 **my friend, TheFalls got me into a Camp Camp back in...April...? meh...anyways. i think a CC fanfic is long overdue, don't u?**

 **BTW, no ships. Just a self insert fic about me mothering a broken** **cinnamon roll Max.** **a dream come true for TheFalls. XD**

 **TR: mentions suicide, and other depressing stuff. Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Camp ad it's** **characters**

 **Enjoy and R &R! :)**

Broken Chapter One

It was a shitty day. Just…shitty…rain, school. Everything was just shitty. I came home from to the dorm in a bad mood.

I took the time to think about a show that my friend recently got me into called Camp Camp. A non-tv show where there is a summer camp. The main character, Max, is a ten-year-old indian boy with jade eyes goes there. He hates it even before it starts and after finding no escape, struggles to survive. Max is very smart. For someone his age, he is VERY aggressive. He seems to hate one of the camp counselors named David with a passion for a reason unknown.

Anyways, Max has a very colorful vocabulary. But underneath all the aggression, is a broken Max. he feels alone ad is convinced that his parents hates him an dropped him off somewhere they knew he'd hate to get rid of him for the summer. That is harsh, but probably true.

Now, it was time for bed. Ugggh. Great. I was walking back from the bathroom to my room when I stopped in my tracks. I heard something coming from the room across the hallway.

the weird thing is that no one stayed in that room. It is abandoned. Legend has it that that room is haunted by a girl from the sixties who committed suicide cause her boyfriend dumped her at prom for another girl. So, yeah. You can see why no one goes in there.

But the sound I'm hearing isn't a ghost of a dead girl. I heard crying. Like, not from a teenage girl, but a kid. A male to be specific. In curiosity, I went to the room across from me. I looked around to see it empty. But the crying was only louder. I begin to recognize the voice. Was I hallucinating or does this kid sound like Max from Camp Camp?! I looked around trying to pin point the location of the boy. I liked in the closet to find the source.

To my surprise, my ears didn't deceive me. Max was there curled up in a ball. He was trembling and shaking uncontrollably. He'd since in pain every time he moved. It was pitiful. The real Max would never let himself look this vulnerable in front of ANYONE else. Maybe while at camp, he was like this when nobody was around, but sealed it up with his really bad attitude while around his peers. This was bad if that was the case. Was it his parents? nobody would deserve that!

I never noticed the two bloodshot jaded eyes staring at me. I looked at them in pity, shock, and maybe fear.

"What the fuck do you want, lady!?" Max spat.

Yep. definitely Max. that boy and his f-bombs.

"Errrrrm….Errrrm….i…uhhhhhhhh…hi?" I stuttered due to me finding no appropriate words for this situation.

All I can do to help is call 911..l

I kicked myself mentally for acting like a fucking retard in front of a broken kid with a shitty attitude, as well as a equally shitty life. Whoa. This kid was REALLY rubbing off on me.

"Stop staring at me, lady! that's fucking creepy!" Max snapped.

I flushed.

"Sorry." I said.

"You better be. Go away!"' Max grumbled.

"Yeah. Okay. I can't just be standing here when I should be calling 911." I mumbled to myself.

Max looked at me.

"Wait!" He cried.

on my way out, I turned to the jaded ten year old with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't fucking tell anyone I'm here! No one, especially child services can know where I am! I can't go to foster care! I can't! please don't tell." Max begged.

My heart fell. This kid…

"fine, but at least let me check on you and take care of you." I told him.

Max narrowed his eyes.

"I wanna help you anyway I can. what is your name?"

"fine you can help if I WANT it, and the name is Max…but don't think I trust you. Cause' I don't." Max answered.

I nodded and ran to my room after waving goodnight to which got the finger in return from Max. not surprised.

I laid in bed thinking about how much worse Max's life is IRL. Foster care, his hidden and built up feelings. What happened? Was his parents that horrible? All I knew was that whatever happened, Max is very emotionally unstable. His mentality is VERY unhealthy for kids his age. In fact, it might be so bad, that he probably will never be able to get the love and affection he needed that he never got to start with. And if someone tried, Max will refuse it.

Another thing worth noticing. Max rarely trusts anybody. Bad sign. A potential sign that everyone he met during his ten years of life, has in some way hurt him. So much, that he can't even trust the people who DO love him.

What I'm trying to say is, Max is broken. He might be broken beyond repair. Maybe ii can find a way to fix him. Maybe it isn't too late to try. I have to just fix him before he IS broken beyond repair. That was when I silently vowed to try and help Max anyway I can even if it's the last thing I do.

After that encounter, I never got sleep that night.

 **What** **do** **u** **think**? **Reviews** **greatly** **appreciated**. **makes** **me** **happy-and** **that** **is** **something** **i** **rarely** **feel**.

 **i hope u enjoyed the first chapter d 'Broken'.** **bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fragile Trust

**A.N.**

 **Review replies:**

 **TheFalls: Yes i am. i hope this brightened ur day. I know** **you've** **been waiting a while for this story and i thought you'd like it i just put it up today.**

 **anyways, TR for depression and** **anguish** **.**

 **Disclaimer: Camp Camp and their** **characters belong to _RoosterTeeth,_ not me.**

 **This Ch. is preeeeeetty darn long, so enjoy and R &R! :3**

Broken Ch. Two

Fragile Trust

the next day was better. Better than yesterday. I came to the dorm with cookies I stole from lunch. (other students gave them to me)

Due to the fact that the dorm parents were unaware of Max upstairs, I managed to sneak some of the cookies and some milk fro the fridge. I walked to my room after taking a carton of milk. This will be perfect for Max. It was winter. I then realized that he must be freezing. I quickly grabbed a blanket before running to the room Max took refuge in.

I was determined to keep my promise. If it meant breaking the rules, then so be it.

I entered the room. My suspicions were confirmed. It felt like outside! Poor Max. I then went to the linen closet and grabbed a pillow an even thicker blanket. I went back to the room to see a pair of confused and mostly grumpy jade eyes staring at me.

"Max…I know what your thinking. I'm not here to fuck you. I'm here to help you. I ask for nothing in return except you being okay…okay?" I tried to reassure him.

Max looked at me weirdly. He crawled out of the closet, giving me a cue to go on.

"I just wanna give you the attention you never had. Don't take this the wrong way, but…I'm nothing like your parents, Glenn, David…or anyone else in this shitty reality. Yeah, its bad and no one wants to deal with the stuff you go through…but we do…everyone does…but, its over…you can have a better life…and no. I won't tell anyone you're here…your secret is still safe with me as promised." I told him..

Max looked at me in shock before going back to anger.

"how the hell do you know who my parents are? How the fuck do u know David and Glenn?!" he snapped.

"Well…in school, we had to research current events…I found this." I told Max before giving him a news paper clipping.

Max looked at the headline, which read,

' _Couple charged for Child Abuse, Child abandonment, Drug abuse, drug trafficking, attempted one-degree murder. Sentenced to death.'_

Max paled after reading the article. He looked at me. He was trying to hold back his fear and sadness. I gave him another article.

The headline in this one read,

' _Missing kid still at large after escaping parents after camp shuts down'_

Below it was a picture of the whole camp. Wow. After reading that, Max didn't hesitate to show his true feelings. I scooted closer to him after closing the door. And locking it. I let the small boy lean his head on my shoulder to cry on. He needed this. As I said before, for a ten year old, this case of depression is quite severe. Max needed all the support he can get.

"let it all out…" I told him, "Don't be afraid to show your feelings. I will never think your pathetic. Don't take the hurtful things people say go to your head…"

a few moments went by before I continued.

"You shouldn't hide your feelings like that either. I-it isn't healthy…it turns most people to bullies and…well, your parents…"

Max looked at me.

"sorry."

Max just shrugged it off and buried his face into my own hoodie. I wrapped my arm around him only for him to jerk away. It wasn't because he hated hugs. that's when I noticed the warm and wet feeling in where I made contact with the boy. I looked down to see crimson stains on my jacket sleeve. Blood.

I looked at Max. he was covered in blood. I saw a rib sticking out, too. How the fuck have I never noticed this. Those jaded eyes were full of pain and sadness. He looked pale and desperate.

"I'm gonna need you too stay awake. Can you do that?" I asked him.

Max winced when he nodded.

I ran out of the room and came back with a med kit. I took out everything necessary to help Max. I saw Max dozing off. I sighed and gave him Starbucks to try to help. It worked, somehow unsurprisingly. He was breathing hard as I worked. occasionally I'd hear a pained whimper. For kids his age, Max was really a fighter. He probably dealt with this most of his life.

After that, I made a nest in the closet. I decided that Max needed more pillows. So after getting permission, I grabbed like, three more and started working on the nest. I used a few pillows for cushioning, a thing blanket for a sheet, the extra soft pillow as his pillow and the thick blanket I mentioned earlier to cover up in to combat the cold. I was finished until I realized something.

"Max…?" I slowly called.

Max looked at me.

"where's your bear?" I asked softly.

Max narrowed his eyes.

"Why are asking. You gonna blackmail me?" he snarled.

I shook my head.

"No. that's Glenn. I just noticed you didn't have him." I said.

Max's eyes softened.

"My parents took it after camp. They told me I was too old to have it. They called me pathetic. They put it in the wood chipper after that…I miss him…" Max explained sadly.

I nodded as I stood up. I had something to lift his spirits. There is a horror game called _'Five Nights at Freddy's_. my brother had a plush of the main character, Freddy Fazbear. That led me to jealousy and me getting my own, but now I see someone who needed it more than me. I got up and went to the door to get my plush for Max. I noticed him staring at me in betrayal.

"I shouldn't have told you. Where are you going? are you going to tell everyone what I told you?" He asked.

"Max..." I started.

"I trusted you. I was too dumb to notice that you'd do this! Get out!" He yelled.

I opened my mouth, but found no words. So I did as he said.

"I put Cookies and milk in the drawer of the nightstand…" I told him before exiting.

After dinner, I went upstairs and grabbed my plush. I went back downstairs and into the computer room. I typed up a letter to Max which read:

 _Dear Max,_

 _I wasn't going to tell anyone about what happened. It will involve breaking my promise to not tell anyone you're here or call 911. I was going to my room to get a plush that I own to give to you. given the position your in right now, I think you need it more than me. I know it isn't what you had before, but I hope it'll be fine._

 _His name is_ Freddy _. he's from a horror game called_ Five Nights at Freddy's _. Take good care of him._

 _Max, please know I'm not going to hurt you. I genuinely care about you. I'm tricking you or manipulating you. I just am concerned want to help you. You had a hard life. You deserve better. I hope you'll let me in so I can help. But I can't if you won't let me. I care about you Max and I wanna be your friend. I wanna be there for you when your down. I wanna be supportive if you accomplish something._

 _that's what friends do. They help each other. If you deny the offer, that's fine. I'm just telling you this because I'm here for you and just want what's best for_ you _. I'm not selfish. I'm selfless._

 _I hope you understand._

 _I hope you consider letting me in._

 _-Signed, Nikki_

Satisfied with my work, I printed out the letter and put in a shoe box with the plush already in it. I went to the kitchen and got some soup for Max. after some thought, I grabbed some more milk, cookies, and coffee and went to…you guessed it…Max's room.

I knocked on the door. No response. I knock again. No response. I grew worried and was about to open the door until I heard a small voice telling me to 'fuck off'. I sighed in relief and didn't question how a ten-year old was able to aquire such a colorful vocabulary. The world we live in today is just like that.

"Max. it is Nikki." I declared.

"Go away." Max said.

"I have dinner. Not the school food. I also have some cookies and Milk along with coffee. Black, just the way you like it." I told him.

Silence. I can imagine Max on the other side of the door thinking about whether he should trust me or not. This poor child. He was treated so horribly. No child should go through what Max did. Yet here he was. Stripped of any good childhood or love and affection children his age should have at all times. Where did that get him? It got him into a lonely and miserable ten years. Now Max is a shell.

Now Max is emotionally imbalanced for someone his age. Unhealthy both mentally and physically. He is broken. That's when I learned one important thing about Max. Like the boy himself, his trust towards me is fragile. It can easily be broken like he already was. In order to mend Max himself, I must mend our trust. And that is what the bear was for.

For some reason, Max is full of surprises. This time, though it is good. I was about to give up wen the door opened. Max stood there. His eyes were bloodshot yet again. He stared at me for a moment before letting me in. I sat on the bed after closing the door behind me. Max limped to the closet.

"W-What do you want?" He croaked.

"I know you don't want me around anymore. I lost your trust and I respect your privacy, but I needed to give this to you."

Max looked at me.

"Are you going to tell?"

"No. I'm just going to be leaving food. I can't help someone who refuses it. I don't think you trust the help I'm offering. Can only do so much. I'm a only sophomore in high school. I can't do much. I can only give a shoulder to cry on, talk about things, make you feel comforted, b-but I cannot o that if you won't trust me. And…this box will explain everything…so…bye, Max…" I explained to the boy.

With that, I left the room. I failed…I couldn't handle it…I couldn't help Max. I remember a quote from someone from a fictional show once said.

" _You can only save those who want to be saved…"_

I feel asleep crying that night…

 **A.N.**

 **Two chapters in one day. let's try to make it to three!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**Ch. Three peeps!**

 **Yaaaaaay!**

 **Disclaimer: Camp Camp and Characters be long to RoosterTeeth, not me!**

 **R &R and enjoy!**

Broken

Ch. Three

New Beginnings

 **Two A.M.**

I jerked awake when I felt something. I looked around and locked eyes with a small shadow standing by my bedside. Thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me due to the lack of sleep, I laid back down. Only a few moments later, i was woken up by a feeling like someone wad trying to shake me awake. I groaned and turned the lamp that hung over my head. I turned to here the shade was only to end Max staring there with the Freddy plush clutched in his arms. Hs eyes were still blood shot.

I quirked an eyebrow at this. What? Max suddenly pulled me into a hug. Very uncharacteristic for Max to deliver hugs. What was going on?! Max pulled away and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"I-I thought about what you s-said…I read your letter and it kept me thinking and it made me realize some things…" Max said.

I looked at him, Confused, but urged him continue.

" realized that that I do need help. I had needed for a while and never told anyone cause' thought they'd be like m parents ad push me away. Because for that, I pushed others away and bottled up my feelings and disguised them as a snarky attitude and a filter free mouth. I-I think you're the only person who is willing to help me…you've proven your trustworthy time and time gain and I treated you as a pile of shit an was an little ungrateful ass. I'm sorry if I was harsh...i really am…just…p-please don't leave me…"

Max got into a begging position. He was crying softly. My heart sunk. I still had a chance to help Max and he was finally opening himself up. This is a very good start. I sat up more and patted the spot on my bed beside me. Max looked up and sat next to me. I put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, but instantly relaxed knowing he was safe.

"I'm glad you came to me…" I told him in a calm and soothing voice I never thought I had.

"So your not mad at me for waking you up at two in the morning...?" Asked Max scaredly.

"No. Who needs sleep. Your not the only coffee drinker y' know." I reassured him.

At that, Max seemed to relax a little more. I continued.

"I'm just glad you came to me. That alone s great progress…I you want, we can meet after school everyday except Fridays and talk and I'll bring you treats from lunch. Then I can sneak you scrap for dinner and we can spend time together. Get to know each other, you know? How does that sound?" I offered.

Max nodded.

"I'd like that." He said with a sniffle.

"okay. Let's talk more about it after school. I have a test today." I told Max.

Max nodded and left me to my beauty rest.

And that's what happened. After talking a bit on the schedule and stuff. I gave Max my number so he can call me on his cellphone. I caught him on it after school and he asked for my number because I'm gone on weekends. He thought it would be important to have it for emergencies. I agreed and told Max to only contact me when it isn't during school. He promised and I wrote it down for him.

The next day, Max and I had our first session. It was mostly me telling Max my hobbies, likes, dislikes, whatever. We gladly agreed about how the world we lived in was horrible. I also told Max that there are some things in life to enjoy. Like our hobbies, Food, _Starbucks_ coffee, _LEGO_ , _Fortinite_ **(Author note: pls** **let** **me** **know** **if** **spelled** **dat** **wrong** _._ **thanks!~)** , _Bendy and the Ink Machine, Imagine Dragons_ , _Skillet_ , _Gravity Falls_ , cats, ETC. Whatever makes us happy.

Soon it was bedtime, which meant I would be away from Max for a few days. It was unnerving t say the least. Burdens filled my head. I worried something was going to go wrong. Well, now we can contact each other. That's a plus. After a big hug from Max that still surprised me, I went bed wondering what was yet to come…

 **A.N.**

 **reviews** **appreciated** **! Hope u enjoyed! bye!~**


	4. Chaper 4: New People

It was Sunday. I was at my dad's. it was almost five thirty. Which meant the dorm students had arrived at the dorms. Which also meant a friend of mine, Jewelia would've arrived with them.-as she is one of those students who arrives at the dorm on Sundays. This worried me. Why? Because Jewelia was a Camp Camp -a Max fan to be exact. That is why I'm worried. Max is real and in the same building as my friend and I-

 _RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIING!_

-oh, shit. I looked at the caller I.D. it was Max. I answer immediately after locking myself in the bathroom.

"Hey, Max. What's up, buddy?" I ask.

"uuummmm, Nikki. I fucked up…." Max said in a soft voice as if someone was listening.

Of course I caught on.

"Max….did you get caught..?" I asked in a nervous voice.

Why wouldn't I be nervous?

Max was quiet for a moment.

"Yes…" he said.

"By who?" I asked quickly.

"I-I don't know! Some weird girl who reminds me of myself in a creepy way!" Max exclaimed.

I sighed. Jewelia.

"Ok. Are u in your room?" I asked Max.

"No. I'm in hers." Max said.

My breath hitched at this.

"Put her on the phone." I told Max.

A moment passed before the phone was taken.

"Nikki." Jewelia said.

"I'm coming over there." I told her before hanging up.

I sighed and got up before going to finding my dad.

After a short argument, my dad finally agreed to drive me to the dorm. It was around eight when I got there. I ran to the front doors and we were let in. As soon as I got signed in, I hugged my dad goodbye and rushed to the dorm. When I got to the dorm, I checked in and went upstairs. I found Max in the bathroom.

"Max. I'm here." I whispered.

Max jumped in surprise and quickly flushed the toilet before coming out of the stall he was in. He then went to a sink and washed his hands. When his hands were dry, Max ran at me and pulled me into a huge hug. I gladly hugged him back.

"I forgot to tell you to watch out for the students who come on Sundays." I told him.

Max nodded.

"She came to my room." He said.

I nodded.

"Well. I'll make sure to have her keep it a secret. Come on." I told him leading him out of the hall.

I led him to my new bedroom I moved to.

"I moved rooms and I have a walk in closet. Get your stuff and you can move in here."

I told him.

Max nodded again.

"Well…What if the dorm parents come in?" He asked.

I hummed.

"Weekends you stay in here, and weekdays you stay in the the room you were in." I suggested.

Max nodded.

I then lit up.

"Max. Can I ask you a question?" I asked him.

Max snickered.

"You just did, dumbass, but go ahead." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"D-do you hate David?" I asked nervously.

Max frowned and sat on the couch. I sat by him.

"Don't day anything to your 'friends', but…" Max bit his lip.

"No I don't. In fact, sometimes I wish that I actually trusted him and was more respectful. But no, I let my paranoia and and ego get in the way of me and only pushed him away. For once, someone who was only was trying to help me and make me happy without using me…and I pushed him away." He then said.

Max was in tears at some point. I frowned and pulled him into a hug.

"Well you have me now. I'm gonna help you and look after you. He isn't the only one who cares because I do too. So does Jewelia and other people." I told Max.

Max hugged me back and nuzzled his face into my sweatshirt.

"I know and thanks. Sometimes I just wish I can apologize to David for how I treated him." He said quietly.

I smiled and pulled out my phone. I opened the website of the new place David worked at. After doing research, I found that David moved to Ohio to go back to school to become a teacher. I called Ohio State.

Max looked at me confused.

"What the hell are you doing."

I looked at him.

"After stalking David a little, I found that he is going to collage to become a teacher. I found the collage and I'm calling them." I told him.

Max perked up.

"R-really?!" He asked.

I nodded.

Max hugged me tight.

"Thank you so much!"

I chuckled.

"Of course. I did want to meet him as well." I told him.

The secretary answered.

Yes hi, I'm wishing to speak with David Forest." I told the secretary.

"Okay. I'll call him up." The secretary replied.

I nodded as the shitty hold music came on. A few moments later, an all to familiar voice answered.

"Hello! This is David what's yours?" David asked.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
